wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Loud House
The Loud House! The Loud Family Is From A User Named "KellyWilliams" Who Makes Loud House Family Videos On Go!Animate. Like Devario Lopez, They Do Age, Have Birthday, And Do Change Clothes. Their Normal Wear Is The Clothes You See From The Picture. This User Was Inspired To Make "The Loud Family" From A Cartoon Show Called "The Loud House" _______________________________________________________________________________________ Father: Lynn Loud Sr Mother: Rita Loud Oldest Sister: Lori Loud Second Oldest Sister: Leni Loud Third Oldest Sister: Luna Loud Fouth Oldest Sister: Luan Loud Fifth Oldest Sister: Lynn Loud Jr Brother: Lincoln Loud Fifth Youngest Sister: Lucy Loud Fourth Youngest Sister: Lana Loud Third Youngest Sister: Lola Loud Second Youngest Sister: Lisa Loud Youngest: Lily Loud __________________________________________________________________________________________ Lori Loud '(Born: Lori Marie Loud) is a Go!Animate character created by “KellyWilliams” she is also from a show named “The Loud House”. She is one of the main charaters of the series. She is currently 16 years old in goanimate but in the actual show she is 17 as they don’t age in the show, but they do in goanimat,e, she is the oldest child of Lynn Sr and Rita Loud. In the series, she is bossy, condescending, and has the second nastiest temper after Lola.. However, at times, she is shown as caring, friendly and attentive. As a normal teen, Lori is seen texting on her phone and talking to her boyfriend. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and maturely, but sometimes she doesn't act like that, and instead, she behaves like her youngest sister. '''Trivia: '''_______________________________________________ * Her outfit is usually a light blue tank top, brown shorts, and blue shoes. * She attends Royal Woods High School. * Lori almost always uses the word "literally" when describing something. * Lori loves to play golf, she is an excellent golfer. * Her favourite colour is light blue. * She has a boyfriend named Bobby. * Lori’s favourite move is Dirty Dancing * Lori’s favourite music band is Boyz will be boys. * Lori‘s favourite show is Dream Boat. * Her middle name is Marie. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '' '' ''Leni Loud '' ''(Born: Leni L. Loud) is a Go!Animate character created by “KellyWilliams” she is also from a show named “The Loud House”. She is one of the main charaters of the series. She is currently 16 years old both in goanimate and the show, she is the second oldest child of Lynn Sr and Rita Loud. She is very naive and quite ditzy, but she makes up for it with beauty and kindness. Leni attends Royal Woods High School with her siblings Lori, and Luna. Despite being ditzy and absent-minded, she's shown to be skilled at fashion designing, wood carving, singing, lock-picking, and making smoothies, which demonstrates that while she may not be very bright, she is creative and artistically inclined. ''' '''Trivia: '''_______________________________________________ * Leni has failed her driving test 14 times. * Leni is left-handed. * When Leni is seen walking, she holds her hands up. * Leni Lori Lily and Luan are very close. * Leni is scared of rats and spiders. * She's the second-oldest, but the least intelligent of her siblings. (Part of Lily) * Leni, along with Lincoln, Lola, and Lynn, are the only siblings with any knowledge of cooking. * Leni and Lola are the most feminine of the Loud sisters. * The motion of the van puts Leni in a daze. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Luna is very wild, caring, and easily the loudest sibling of the entire family. What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments, and being with her family. Along with Leni Lincoln and Luan, she is one of the most caring and helpful siblings. At 14 years old, Luna is the third-oldest child of the Loud family, and the middle child of Lincoln's five older sisters. She attends Royal Woods High School with her siblings Lori and Leni. '''Trivia: '''_______________________________________________ * Luna's the sister most frequently seen carrying Lily when all the Loud siblings are together, or on the move, along with Lincoln, Lori, and Leni. * Luna is the loudest of the Loud siblings. * Luna is strong enough to carry Lynn. * Before Lincoln was born, Luna was the middle child of the Loud family. * Luna has many guitars, but the purple one is most likely her favorite. * She often calls her siblings "dude", or sometimes "bro" to Lincoln. * She calls her father "pop-star". * Her biggest pet peeve is people who lip sync on stage. * She hates people flushing the toilet while she's in the shower _______________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Stick Figure Characters